With a Little Warp Star
by Squirrel Tak
Summary: When the TARDIS realizes that the doctor left rose with a dangerous person. Can She help him to get her back. Spoilers for journeys end. This story Is un-beated.
1. Chapter 1

The doctor sat in his TARDIS soaking wet, he was tired & alone again

The doctor sat in his TARDIS soaking wet, he was thinking of all the things he had to do, all the lives that he had ruined, all the lives that had been lost & all the things he had done wrong. Unknown to anyone the doctor let out a sob & let the tears run down his face. He hadn't felt this bad since he had lost rose at the battle of canary wharf,

She had come back & he had lost her yet again, which just opened up old wounds.

Left with nothing to do, the doctor decided to do one thing he hardly ever did, he went to sleep.

His resting time didn't last long, just as he had thought he was about to go to sleep, several alarms rang, including the cloister bell.

He rushed out of bed & into the control room "what is it, hey. What's all this about?" he asked the TARDIS _"Rose is in danger!" _the doctor stopped breathing for a moment "how?" he asked, his voice had gone quiet _"you left her there, in the parallel world, you thought she was safe, but you didn't realize that the very man you left her with, was an distillation of all that is dark inside you, don't you realize exactly who you've left her with?" _the doctor stopped completely this time "No, nononono" he said so fast that it all ran together, he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat _"you know what will happen, don't you?"_ the doctor knew what might happen "two possibilities…I don't like either of them" he said "I have to go back for her" he said, running around the console desperately seeking the warp star _"Doctor, it wont work, the walls are closed, you left her there knowing full well you couldn't go back" _the doctor stopped & picked up a hammer, he was breaking down "don't you ever blame me for what happened, don't you ever say never ever, she came back to me & I'll go back for her" he said holding the hammer in a threatening manner_ "THAT is exactly what is about to be unleashed on Rose, the only way you can get back is either a void ship or a dimension cannon, may I remind you that we don't have either of those" _the doctor shrugged "should be easy enough to build a dimension cannon, if the humans on the parallel world can do it, I can build it twice as fast".

The TARDIS sighed inwardly, there was no way she could change his mind, he was too stubborn _"It'll take too long to build a dimension cannon, by the time you get there it'll be too late, anyway why do you need a dimension cannon when you have me, there's just one little gap left. We don't have a sun to burn up this time, but you have a warp star, we can take the power out of that, it should be enough to make the gap bigger" the_ doctor was shocked that the TARDIS was going to help him break through the walls of reality "so we draw power & force it open? Won't that collapse everything?" the TARDIS sighed inwardly, sometimes she saw things Donna's way, the doctor could be a dumbo _"no we don't force it open, we gently use the power to pull it open just a little bit so you can get into roses dimension & then we use the rest of the power to make an energy barrier so that it holds the hole in place while you get rose & her family" _The doctor remembered something at that moment "Jackie is going to slap me for the next week" He muttered, the TARDIS evidently heard him because she laughed a little, Remembering how much rose had made fun of him for many days after that little incident "Anyway…how long will the energy barrier last?" He asked her, the TARDIS seemed to think It over for a minute _"for an hour, one hour & a half if we are lucky" _she said "Right, there & back again in an hour" He said confirming what the TARDIS had just said.

The doctor ran around the console, pulled a few leavers & they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok so one hour, Possibly one and a half

"Ok so one hour, Possibly one and a half...I think I got us back shortly after I left, hope I'm right" The doctor babbled, they were going to pick up Pete & Rose's little brother first & then go & get rose. He couldn't risk the valeyard finding out that rose was gone & going after Pete.

The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and over to the mansion, It looked nearly the same as it had a few years ago, but Jackie had since made it look more homely & less

Intimidating, the doctor knocked on the door, he heard some muffled speech coming from inside & footsteps coming towards the door "Yeah…I know but its just I don't think-" Pete was saying, he stared at the doctor in shock, the doctor had a feeling he knew who Pete was talking to, so the doctor made a quiet shushing noise, telling Pete not to tell Jackie that he was here "Ring you back in a second, I'll organise a plane" He said closing his mobile phone "so, what are you doing here. Jackie tells me that you just left them in Norway over four hours ago" the doctor smiled a little, atleast he wasn't as off with the timing as he usually was "tell you in a second, but right now we don't have time…we have to go in, Ohhhhh about an hour & twenty minutes" he said to Pete "what's all this about?" He asked "Right now…You & your whole family are in danger, that's all you need to know for now, Pack some clothes" the doctor ordered.

Pete rushed off into the house "No need to pack for Rose, she left all her old clothes with me" The doctor yelled after Pete.

About twenty minutes later Pete came down from the upstairs bedrooms with four cases & a small locked trunk, Pete dropped all these at the bottom of the stairs & ran back upstairs to get something else. He returned with a small boy who looked like he was about three or four years old, He had brown hair & brown eyes, the doctor wondered where the brown hair had come from. He always knew rose had dyed her hair & she had brown roots, but neither Pete nor Jackie had brown hair. Pete passed the child over to the doctor, The doctor held the child as if he had never seen a little kid before "what's your name then?" He asked the boy "Tony" the doctor smiled "where we going?" Tony asked "well, you & your daddy are going to come to my house for a little while" The doctor looked over at Pete & just caught a glimpse of an odd look Pete was giving him "Need a hand with the cases?" Asked the doctor "you just take Tony out to the TARDIS & I'll call the housekeepers to come help with the bags" The doctor shrugged & walked off to the TARDIS, In the distance he heard Pete calling down some people called Maria & Tish.

Back in the TARDIS the doctor down with Tony "wow" He heard Tony whisper, the doctor smiled at the little boy, he was definitely cute "Mummy tell me story's of this box" He stated, The doctor smiled, he didn't think that Jackie would have many story's to tell, but then again she did have the story's rose had told her, The doctor heard Pete talking off in the distance "No…No thankyou I'll be fine now" He heard Pete saying. He obviously was trying to keep the maids away from the TARDIS.

A few minutes later Pete stumbled in with the first case & the Trunk "Sure you don't want any help Pete" The doctor asked "No…No you just watch tony…If he touches anything you'll know what to do, If I were watching him I wouldn't know what to do if he pushed a button" Pete said, The doctor resigned himself to sitting with Tony, while Pete brought In the Cases.

"How old are you tony?" The doctor asked "Three" He said "Three well you are almost a big boy then" Tony gave him a cute toothy smile & giggled a little bit "this you house?" Tony asked "we'll it's a bit more than that…If you listen closely you can hear her singing to you" the TARDIS hummed strong enough so that Tony could hear.

Tony came & sat down on the doctor's lap, in the jump seat, pretty soon the doctor could feel that he had fallen asleep.

Pete walked in & smiled at the doctor & Tony, the doctor was giving Tony an odd look, but at the same time it also looked caring.

"Better get going then" said Pete quietly "Yes….ok…I'll just go take Tony down to rose's room, He'd get hurt if I flew the TARDIS & left him in here while he sleeps" The doctor said picking up Tony & Taking him off to Rose's room.

The doctor finished tucking Tony into bed, Tony stirred a little & said something that sort of sounded like "eww pink", the doctor couldn't help feel that something was different about that boy, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The doctor entered the control room "Next stop Dalink Ulv Stranden"….

Next chapter should be up as soon as I finish it, Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor walked around the console again, setting in the coordinated for badwolf bay in norway "How do you know it won't wake

The doctor walked around the console again, setting in the coordinated for badwolf bay in Norway "How do you know it won't wake Tony up" Pete said over the noise,

The doctor laughed "because when rose stayed here she didn't hear a thing & I moved the TARDIS heaps of times while she was asleep" He said holding on to the Control panel. It wasn't long before they were at Norway, although the ride was a bit bumpier in the parallel universe.

The doctor walked outside to see where they were, he surveyed the landscape & saw they were just on the other side of a rocky outcrop, & by the direction the noise was coming from, the doctor deduced that Jackie was on the other side, although how to get her over to the other side of the rocks without the valeyard noticing was a bit of a challenge.

He went back to Pete & soniced his mobile "what are you doing?" Pete asked indignantly "Bit of jiggery pokery…do I still use that word, I never really used that word before" he babbled whilst he refixed the backing onto Pete's phone "There you go, Can pick up a signal anywhere & to anytime, free of charge…Well except if your on a planet orbiting around a black hole, then it won't get a signal" He said "This won't give me cancer or anything will it" Pete asked, handling the phone as if it were a bomb "course not, Rose doesn't have cancer does she" said the doctor very matter of factly "Call Jackie & ask her about the dirt, Tell her you can't find somewhere to land the jet so you have to land it on the beach" The doctor ordered.

Pete dialled Jackies number & waited for a bit "Hello Love…Yeah I'm getting the Jet…Well I can't find anywhere in your area to land it…Don't worry I can get the plane there, How soft is the dirt you are on…oh that soft, look I can't land the plane on that side of the beach, Just go & check to see whether there is anywhere hard to land on the other side of those rocks..." Pete got a worried look on his face "No he's a bit away, I'm telling him where to land & looking at the satellite image's…No, Just take Rose with you, Don't want you falling down off those rocks & breaking anything, The doctor is fine where he is, if the dirt is hard enough go back to the other side & tell the doctor to wave the plane on….ok gotta go Jackie, Love you too" The doctor looked hopefully at Pete "She's gonna be coming, I suggest you go over there & wait for them" Said Pete, Walking back into the TARDIS when he heard Tony cry out for his mum "Stay in Rose's room & don't touch anything" The doctor Ordered Pete.

On the Other Side Of The Rocks:

Jackie received a phone call from Pete "Hello Love" She heard him say on the other end "Hi Pete, How's The plane coming along…When's it gonna be here?...What do you mean you can't find anywhere to land it…The Dirt, It's like walking on blimmin quicksand, not to mention the Tide is coming in…" Jackie waited while she listened to Pete's Plan she rolled her eyes & sighed "So you want us to go climb over some Rocks…Ok then Just don't take your time getting here, Love you" Jackie closed her phone & looked over at Rose & her Not-The-Doctor still standing in the same place they had been for the past hour "Rose" She called, Rose Turned around, Jackie could see that she had been crying, It probably wasn't going to get any easier the second time around, "Come On Pete says we gotta climb over to the other side of the beach"

Both Rose & the doctor Made to follow "Doctor, you gotta stay here, We'll be back in a second we just have to check out if theres anywhere to land on the other side, If there is, We'll come back & tell you & you can wave the plane on" Jackie said, Rose Followed & started climbing the Rocks In silence.

Jackie could tell Pete was up to something, she just didn't know what it was yet. Rose was still thinking where it all went wrong, Maybe it was the kiss…Or maybe it was when the doctor almost regenerated…Maybe If she had of come a little later, just enough time that the doctor wouldn't come running at her, Maybe he wouldn't have gotten shot by the dalek.

Maybe she should just give up on ever seeing her universe again.

When they were about half way over the Rock's Rose bumped into Jackie, who had suddenly stopped "Mum 's not like we have a lot of time, we gotta get to the other side before the plane get's here" She complained "No…we don't have a lot of time, In fact we only have ten minute's…So if you don't mind Run" Said a familiar voice, Rose looked up, there was no way he would have been able to catch up with Rose & her mum, He was too far behind, So that only left one possible answer to who this person was "Doctor…" Rose said, stunned to even move "hello" The doctor said, giving her a big grin & waving a little. Rose Jumped up "Ten minute's yeah?" she asked "Run" He said.

It was hard for them to run over the Rock's so they had to make do with a jog

"How…far…away…is it?" Jackie complained whist trying to jog her fastest, A thought suddenly hit rose & she stopped "Wait…what 'bout the other doctor?" She asked "we can't just leave him back there" there was a pause from the doctor, how could he explain it, then Jackie butted in "What about Pete & Tony" She asked "They are in the TARDIS" said the doctor "Wait…I knew something was up…you planned this didn't you doctor" said Jackie, Rose just looked at him shocked "You planned all this…& your just gonna leave 'im there, thinking we've gone out to check the dirt" Said rose, the doctor could hear the disgust in her voice, she had never used that tone on him before though "five minutes…we have five minutes left Rose, If you & your mum don't come with me, we are all gonna be stuck here & with him…" said the doctor nodding toward's the beach they had came from "with him running around,

for us, here isn't a really good place to be right now" Rose was very confused now,

but with Tony & Pete on the TARDIS…she had to make sure they were ok, but she was going to make the Doctor go back for the one they left standing on the beach.

Rose gave in "Ok fine have it your way, how much longer now" She asked

"About four or three minutes, Come on Run" He said taking off, Rose went after him & Jackie somehow found enough energy to keep up with them.

They Reached the TARDIS with one minute to spare, the doctor rushed in & Jackie closed the door behind them, he ran around the console flicking switches "I have to drain every last bit of energy from that star…Or else the hole is gonna close to early" He said, Sonicing some control's "What are you doin" Rose yelled over the hum of the TARDIS "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE 'IM THERE" she yelled even louder as the central column started moving "no" she whispered, but it was already too late to go back.

Back on the beach about ten minutes earlier the other doctor decided to go after Rose & Jackie, They should have been there & back by now, he arrived on the other side of the rock's just as the TARDIS faded from this universe.

He stayed there & waited five & a half hour's "Surely they didn't forget me" He said to nobody.

He waited till night came, by that time he was no longer sad, he was angry. They had just left him, there on that beach, No way to get back to his universe or to London.

He swore that if he ever found a way back to his universe, the doctor would pay.

Don't worry It's not the end yet, there's still a couple of chapter's to go,

Please Review ). Sorry if I spelt the words Soniced & Sonicing wrong (I'm not sure if I got the spelling correct.

Please don't point out my spelling errors & grammatical error's, I do know I have trouble with grammer & this story is un betaed.

Heres a preview of the next chapter.

_Rose Turned to the doctor "why didn't you go back for 'im?" she asked "bec-" he was cut off because someone slapped him, he looked for Jackie & noticed she was half way across the room, So the only possibility left, was that Rose has slapped him._


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Turned to the doctor "why didn't you go back for 'im

Rose Turned to the doctor "why didn't you go back for 'im?" she asked "bec-" he was cut off because someone slapped him, he looked for Jackie & noticed she was half way across the room, So the only possibility left, was that Rose had slapped him.

He rubbed his cheek, rose's hits stung more than her mothers, he thought maybe it hurt more because it was rose who was hitting him, he didn't even bother to retort with a remark like "what was that for" because he knew perfectly well that he deserved it.

There was a tension building up in the TARDIS, so much so that when somebody finally broke the silence, it made both the doctor & Rose jump.

The person in question was Tony, he came running out from the bowels of the ship with outstretched arm's screaming "Mummmmy!" the doctor was expecting him to run to Jackie, but instead he ran straight past her to Rose.

Rose bent down & picked him up, grunting a little "How's my big boy?" She asked

"The blue box sing to me mummy & then.." he paused thinking for a moment "& then

I hear big noises & I heard the ship go crash & got scared. I lost you mummy" He finally finished, the doctor turned to Jackie "I thought he was yours" He stated

"Well he's not ya plum!" She said to the doctor "Very cute grandson though" She said softening "Why was Pete on nursery watch?" Asked the doctor "Well, I had to go, Mum & dad didn't have the experience that I had with the daleks" she said her voice cracking a little at daleks, neither of them had forgotten what had brought her to the parallel world in the first place "& stop changin' the subject, why did you leave him back on the other earth" the doctor spilled forth into a fit of babbling before finally getting to the main part, Rose didn't know what to say "But what if you doing that to 'im just made 'im that way?" Rose asked, the doctor thought of two reason's

"Okay my second reason is that, If I hadn't done that It might cause a paradox, but he might have just turned out that way anyway, my number one reason was you. If I had left you there & the TARDIS hadn't figured it out while we still had the time-" he let that sentence hang in the air.

Then he started up again "Now, tell me where is this boy's father rose? I might be able to get back to go pick him up aswell" Rose smiled a little "Maybe you should jus' go look in a mirror yeah" she said "What!" the doctor said "But we never…you never told me about him" the doctor said "Remember when we went to that planet & the translation circuit was playin' up?" Rose asked "Yeah…whats that got to do with it?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN

LOST IN TRANSLATION.


End file.
